overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiro/Abilities and Powers
This page and property of Joaquim7210 Under Construction Abilities and Powers The maximum amount of spells a level 100 player could learn was 300. However, Ainz used his special "Hope Chaos" ability to learn and memorize different spells. Even those spells he didn't learn could still become a weapon for reading his opponents' strengths once Jiro knew about them. As part of this Jiro, he was easily ranked in the top five among his guild members when it came to magical knowledge. Because of going to the Hybrid race class, he had to have a bit of an Action RPG approach to the game, focusing on classes and skills that was specifically involved with multi-type magic as much as he could. inside the new world. This meant that he didn't focus much on pure combat magic and other effects as much as other magic casters. Some indicated that he was indeed more balanced than the New Supreme Beings. In the game, Jiro could not be counted as the biggest among YGGDRASIL players but he was formidably strong and still is. Your power before infinitely greater Hybrid now needs to learn how to handle your new condition and its risks. In the New World, because Jiro does not underestimate his opponents and is cautious about it, he tends to plan the fight before promptly attacking them in combat. Jiro would make constant preparations first and tends to take every advantage he can to be one step ahead of his opponent. This includes collecting cash items, using their members' equipment, or preparing before launching an attack on Other Players. As a spellcaster and swordsman, Jiro is already a strategist and strategist who can stay in battle even against a warrior. This was shown when he defeated Shalltear during a fight, which happens to be a stark counterpoint to his Magic and Summoning skills. If Jiro was placed in a situation where he had to prepare his equipment for battle, after considering his opponents' skills and abilities and planning his tactics, he would be confident in his ability to select the appropriate set of gears and items for the better fight the enemy he was facing. For a pure and mysterious spellcaster such as Jiro, his selection of weapons was very large, largely from swords, daggers, and the like. Although Jiro may use certain weapons due to his class, there were possible ways around these setbacks and lack of a specific type of weapon. Particularly, items such as a sword weapon imbued with some kind of magic that can waive this class restriction and let you use it. In addition, he made modifications to new world items, such as the elemental weapon, FB to use his 'Final Blade' spell. Simultaneously, while another spell like 'Elrian Clock' was still in effect, he is unable to use the rest of his other remaining spells. In this way, he was also able to bypass class restrictions, allowing him to equip items without suffering any kind of visible class penalty. On the other hand, Jiro can use the mental bond with his summoned monster to command them under him. Similarly, Ainz was able to send another type of mental command to his prototype, which is used to initiate the weapon's ability for offensive means in battle. Similar to natives like Clementine in the New World, he is able to cast 'Fireball' or acid and poison element spells from a weapon like stilettos only if magical casters such as Fluder Paradyne cast with their own magic. In addition, Jiro could even use an unknown ability to temporarily increase his 1st layer spells to the equivalent of 10th layer spells. Even when in difficulty it has an outstanding resistance and it is not used as a fuel if necessary. His martial arts skills are good enough for punching Sebas even though he is in great pain from the Cocytus attacks. He is currently studying new race spells and everything he can to stand firm as one of the strongest in the new world. Hibrid''' Skills''' * Resistance: fire, water/Ice, earth, air, lightning, light, darkness. * Immunity Against Mind-Control. * Instant Death Immunity. * High Level Magic Immunity I to X. * High Recover HP and MP is Energy. * Weapon Resistance. * Copy Races. * Imitate other people's magic. * Reproduction IA NPC. Basic Hibrid Race Traits In the area of race comes information about race type shape active ability passive effects and everything else that can be learned or copied or created. * Create Skills & Spells: * Resistance * False sense of weakness for opponents. * Charisma with opposite sex. * Frantic Courage. * Adaptable. * Make friends with difficulty. * Creative. Warrior-oriented Cursed Knight Passive * Destruction of Low Level Item: In the Web Novel, Cursed Knights have the natural ability to damage magic items that are level 40 or lower if they equipped one. Martial Arts * Ability Boost: Raises the overall strength of the body. * Body Strengthening: Raises an individuals body defense. * Brief Seal: A combination of this martial art with Grand Power Strike allows one to inflict a sunder attack to destroy their opponents' weapons and equipment. * Capacity Building: Increases the bodies' overall capacity. * Crosses * Cutting Edge: Able to gather air to give an extra cutting edge to a blade. * Divine Skill Single Flash: A Martial art that makes a blinding light which confuses an enemy. * Dragon Fang Thrust: A consecutive two-hit piercing attack with the spear bending as if like that of the tooth of a dragon. * Dull Pain:' A' Martial Art that dulls one's own perception of pain as long as it is in effect. * Enhanced Magic Resistance: It increases the user's resistance to magic effects. * Evasion: It allows the user to increase his evasion skills. * Eyes in the Back (Web Novel Only): It allows the user to notice attacks outside of one’s field of vision. * Fatal Edge: An art that, by pouring energy into their blade, it allows the user to unleash an intense slashing attack. * Field: A unique martial art that Brain created himself, allowing him to perceive everything within a three-meter radius. In simpler words, it raises the user's accuracy and evasion to the utmost limit. * Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it, however, is that the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's brain. * Focus Battle Aura: By pouring the user's fighting spirit into their weapon, this art endows normal weapons with effects equivalent to those of magical weapons. With these weapons, it is possible to break through the special defenses of races such as angels. * Fortress: A defensive art that absorbs attacks. Can be used to offset the enemies' attacks. This technique does not require a shield or sword to be used. If desired, one can activate it with one’s armor or even bare hands. Of course, most people would use it when blocking with one’s weapon or shield because the timing has to be exact. When using it without armor, a miscalculation would result in one being left defenseless before their foes. Therefore, most people would commonly use it with a shield or weapon. * Impenetrable Fortress:' 'Greater version of Fortress that deflects enemies attacks at a higher level. * Fourfold Slash of Light: An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies six times with one swing of their sword. * Front Cut: It allows the user to cut directly one's opponent using the front of the weapon they are using. * Full Throttle:' 'A Martial Art that allows a person's own abilities and attacks to be increased to the maximum speed they are capable of. * Gale Acceleration: It increases one's own speed. * God Flash: Brain's third unique art that comes from practicing Instantaneous Flash millions of times, this attack is so fast that even when cutting through someone, blood will not stick to the blade. * Grand Power Strike: An advanced technique, that produces a powerful strike that would inflict additional damage to their opponent. * Greater Ability Boost: Improved version of Ability Boost that greatly increases the overall strength of the body. * Greater Evasion: Improved version of Evasion that allows the user to dodge attacks more easily. * Greater Reinforce Hide: Improved version of Reinforce Hide. * Heavy Blow: Raises the weapon's crushing capability. On the other hand, it is also an art that inflicts battering damage on enemies with hard armor. * High Vertical Strike * Instant Counter: Corrects the balance of the user, allowing them to attack continuously. * Instant Reflex: An art that forcibly returns the user to attack stance after they are thrown off-balance by a previous attack. It's effective for dodging enemy attacks but puts a large burden on the user's body. * Instantaneous Flash: Brain's second unique art, that allows him to attack at an extreme speed. * Invulnerable Fort: Allows user to block attacks from physically superior enemies. * Iron Fist: It hardens one's fist to be as strong as iron and use it to cause direct attacks. * Limit Breaker: Allows the user to use more martial arts at the same time than normally would be able to. Causes pain and possibly other side-effects after use. * Limit Breaker: Mind: The effect is to remove all limits imposed on the body by the brain. Causes muscle tearing and potentially more damage to the body after use. * Magical Weapon Enchantment: A Martial Art that activates any magic weapon's enchantments the user has currently active. * Mental Enhancement * Oblique Strike * Nail Clipper: The result of the unison of three martial arts: Fourfold Slash of Light, Field, and God Flash. Causes four simultaneous strikes to quickly and precisely target one specific area. * Pace of the Wind: Increases the user's speed. * Physical Boost: It increases one's own physical stats to the limit for a brief time. * Piercing Strike * Piercing Dragon Tusk: Double piercing attack with elemental type damage. Developed from a martial art, Piercing Strike. As it is useful in both offense and defense, many warriors learn this martial arts. * Piercing Blue Dragon Tusk: Adds lightning-type damage. * Piercing White Dragon Tusk: Adds ice-type damage. * Possibility Sense: Allows the user to detect any chance of victory against their target. * Power Claw: It increases the sharpness and piercing damage of one's own claws. * Reinforce Hide: Hardens the skin of the user. * Sense Weakness: Allows the user to detect any possible weaknesses in their chosen target. * Severing Blade: It allows one to take down strong opponents in a single attack. * Showdown Declaration: A roar that compels an opponent to unconsciously rush forward and attack the user of this technique. * Shield Bash:' 'Increases the impact force and knock back effect of a shield attack. * Shukuchi: Allows the user to close the distance without moving their feet. * Shukuchi Kai: Improved version of Shukuchi that allows the user to move freely in any direction. * Sixfold Slash of Light: An art that allows the user to slash nearby enemies six times with one swing of their sword. This art releases six strikes of light that are although powerful, they can't be directed. That is why the user only uses this when fighting against groups. It is a favorite killing move of the tremendously powerful belonging to Gazef Stronoff as one of his trump cards. However, it carries a great burden when each use takes as much focus as three regular arts, and the user's body is markedly exhausted. * Slashing Strike: ''A Martial Art that allows the user to use a powerful slash attack on their enemies.'' * Smash: ''Blunt Attack.'' * Strengthen Perception: A Martial Art that increases the perception of the user's surroundings. * Strong Assault: Increases attack power towards someone with heavy armor. * Strong Strike: A Martial art that increases the power of a strike attack. * Twin Blade Strike: User attacks opponent with two swords at the same time. * Vertical Strike * Void Cutter: User fires an air slash. Does less damage the farther the target is. * Wind of the Great Forest: Brain's trump card. A combination of Field and God Flash. It was named after the sound of blood spurting shortly after severing the neck. * Whirlwind (Web Novel Only): It was an area of effect attack. Knight * Full Platemail: is a set of full-body armor worn by warriors. Ki Master Active * Palm of the Puppeteer: Use Ki to make a target unconscious and obey the user. Activates by touching the target's forehead.1 * Presence Search: It was a special skill that could tell the user the numbers and difference in strength. If there was too large a level gap, be it an undead or a construct, this ability could not be used on them. But it could detect invisible presences, and was used often.2 Passive * Ki Sense (Not an official name): Feels signals of life in the user's surroundings Knight of Niflheim Active * Frost Breath * Ice Pillar * Piercing Icicle * Smite Frost Burn Passive * Frost Aura: This aura makes the Knight of Niflheim's surroundings extremely cold, covering within a 100-meter radius circle. It can cause continuous ice damage and negative conditions to those within their vicinity. For example, it damaged and slowed the foe over time. While this class can suppress its effects and range, they are unable to completely deactivate their aura. Monk Active * Iron Skin: That skill could shroud the body in ki before any attack could touch it, making it as tough as steel. The more skilled one was, the harder it would become. * Natural Steel Weapon: Using their Ki, the user is able to harden certain body parts— such as claws and fangs to make them as strong as metal. With the proper training one can use this attack to pierce even Adamantite. * Resistance Massive: A skill of monks, granting the ability to reduce magical damage by dispersing the Ki from one's body in an instant. * Healing: Using Ki to heal a target. However, it cannot cure diseases and poison. Ninja Active * Bursting Flame Column: A ninjutsu skill used to seemingly create a self-imploding explosion with flames. * Dark Crossing: A ninjutsu skill used to teleport from one shadow to another one nearby. * Hide Shadow: A ninjutsu skill used to fuse seamlessly in any shadow, becoming invisible to the naked eye as well as avoiding detection. * Immobility Binding Paralysis: A ninjutsu skill used to temporarily immobilize single target. * Immovable Adamantine Shield: A ninjutsu skill used to create a large shield radiating with multiple colors to appear in front of her. * Shadow Clone: A ninjutsu skill used to create a clone of herself. The clone has one quarter of the original body’s battle power. However, only the shadow’s evading ability was determined by the amount of magic power granted to it by the main body. * Unnamed Ninja Skill: A ninjutsu skill which allowed the ninja to detect the presence of those who were concealed by magic or some other skills. Paladin * Holy Strike: As an elementary technique among paladins, it was originally intended to be used in the moment one’s blade bit into a foe's flesh. Still, that did not mean it could not be used as a touch attack. Since most of the divine power simply exploded on the surface, it would not do much harm. * Under Divine Flag: The spell enhance resistance against fear, affecting everyone in a sphere around the caster. It is a spell that was centered on the paladin who had cast it, which meant that its effect were strongest when many people were bunched up within its effective radius. Ranger Active * Invisibility: Makes the user invisible from the naked eye. * Sky Eye: A long-range skill that permits its user to watch a scene from afar within two kilometers. * Hawk Eye Magic-oriented Wild Magic Caster * World-Separating Wall: It creates a teleport-blocking barrier, trapping the foe from using teleportation magic within the user's surroundings. In a way, the World-Warping Barrier it had opened with simply interfered with teleportation through it. However, teleportation was possible as long as the start and end points were both inside the barrier. The foe could have simply teleported to the edge of the barrier and then walked right through the barrier itself. 'Super-Tier Magic' *'Creation': It is a super-tier spell that could change the terrain itself. In YGGDRASIL, it was used to guard against the heat of volcanoes or the cold of freezing lands. According to Ainz's experiment, it had an amazingly large area of effect and could cover the entire 8th Floor inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick. 'Normal Spells' 1st Tier *'Magic Arrow': A 1st tier spell that launches arrows made of magic. * Light Healing: A 1st tier divine spell that heals allies of their wounds with a soothing warm green light. *'Summon ' 2nd Tier *'Acid Arrow': A single-target, 2nd tier spell which fires a bolt of caustic acid at the enemy. 3rd Tier *'Fly': A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. *'Fireball': A 3rd tier spell that allows the user to shoots out a big ball of fire that burns its target. * Iceball: An area-effect spell like Fireball. *'Lightning': A 3rd tier spell that fires a deadly bolt of electricity that pierces all targets in a straight line. 4th Tier Charm Species: A 4th tier spell that works on any species. It makes the target regard the caster as a "friend", and may be used in interrogation. However, it cannot make the target reveal secrets that they would not reveal to a friend, or perform actions that friends would not tell them to do, such as self-harm. 5th Tier * Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. * Dragon Lightning: A 5th tier spell that shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out its target. 6th Tier * Heal: A 6th tier spell that could restore a great deal of health in addition to healing various diseases and other abnormal status conditions. 7th Tier * Create Greater Item 8th Tier * Energy Drain 9th Tier * Nuclear Blast * Summon Angel 9th Tier 10th Tier * Stream of Lava: A 10th tier, divine spell that deals fire-type damage. * Meteor Fall: A 10th tier spell which causes a falling meteor to fall from the sky with shimmering light, which blinds onlookers temporarily. The meteor rips through the air and hit its intended target, then creates a burst of explosion upon contact. As a result, the massive explosion created by the meteor was able to flatten everything it touches and pulverized any surrounding targets. * 10'rd Tier Summon Monster' ??? Tier * Perfect Illusion: Ainz states this spell is capable of defying all five senses. * Charm * Five Elements - Call The Lightning Lord * Charm Person: The spell could caused the charmed target to see the user as their best friend. And as their friend, the user's words had a certain amount of effect on that person. However, since this was only a low-level charm spell, it could not brain-wash the target. * Cure Disease * Magic Shield *'Flash' * Summon Primal Elemental * Multiple Vision: The user can make illusionary copies of themselves. It reflected the condition of the original, so even if one threw ink at the original and got it dirty, the illusory doubles would all get dirty as well. Unless applied with great skill, it was still very difficult to tell apart the original. However, when it came to magic items, changes in the original did not affect the illusions. *'Hypnotism' *'Continual Light': A spell that allows user to enchant an item to emit brightness. *'Reinforce Armor': A spell that raises the target's defense. *'Invisibility': A spell that temporarily renders the caster invisible or undetectable to conventional vision. *'Dark Vision': A spell that grants the user night vision abilities. *'Absorption' Medium Medium is a talismancer who utilizes talismans for miscellaneous purposes. For instance, they could used one of their talismans to disrupt the communication line between two people talking while they are under the "Message" spell. Magical Tags * Explosive Talisman: A talisman that causes a violent explosion. It boasts enough firepower to send enemies flying upon impact. * Sharp Cutting Talisman: A talisman with the effect of slicing up an opponent's body. * Strengthen Self: Mediums can improved their own physical abilities with this talisman. At the same time, they could simultaneously enhanced their combat ability by equipping themselves with different bug-like weapons. The talisman activates when they attached it to their body. Production-oriented Cook Commander-orient Lord War Fight until almost dead. Special Classe TEEDE Do not give up or retreat. Dad Being a Father for the First Time. Common Classe Actor Charisma Noble Lord Talents Copy * Magic Item Affinity: Able to use any magical item with no limit or regardless of its restriction. * Magic Talent: Amount of time needed to study magic or learn spells is reduced by half. * Spell Copy:'' Allows any individual to copy any type of spell of any rank including super tier and wild magic once but needs the spell to be used to use the talent again. (Noted as one of the top 10 Talents of the New World).'' * Enhanced Summoned Monster: All monsters summoned by the talent holder have higher stats slightly than normal. Trivia Category:Joaquim7210